TreeTopia
For related information see: TreeHouse TreeTopia '''or ("TreeBoot'/'''TreeSet"') is the fourth installment in the "TreeHouse series", which was known to be one of their longest running and most well known series. Origin The Idea for TreeTopia was created by James, who wanted to bring back the TreeHouse series. They decided to launch it as a Creature Hub exclusive, meaning no POV's on the Creatures individual channels. The series is started as building individual houses and one communal tree, but soon evolves into a series full of sabotage, griefing, insults, and violence. The series has still been popular with the fans since it's debut. History First World During the first session, Kootra, Aleks, Nova, Seamus, Sly and Dan started making their main creature tree. Dan was told to make a house for everyone to sleep in overnight, however no one liked the house so it was renamed the "Shit-Shack". It was not long until Kootra started working on his own tree and Sly "started his own let's play". Then all of the creatures excluding Dan went cave exploring. The next session, their server was griefed and they tried to recreate the main Creature tree and their own personal trees to a degree. It was also during this time Seamus started making his tree house near Kootra's treehouse. Then Dan and Sly started building as well. Meanwhile, Nova, who was up to no good, made an arrow trap for Aleks. Fortunately for Aleks, Seamus was on the verge of death and unluckily was the first to step on the trigger and died by the trap Nova had laid. Then Aleks started working on his "five star hotel" and had to deal with Sly's and Nova's attempts to grief it. Soon, Seamus burns down Aleks' hotel which then causes him to go on a grief rage and starts killing everyone and then detonating TNT inside the main Creature treehouse (Nova's house). In the next session Kootra started a hit man service. Nova, being MLG, hired by Kootra to assassinate Aleks for 10 pieces of iron. In retaliation, he hired Sly to kill both Nova and Kootra to which both of them complained about how Sly was a 'dirty' hit man by teleporting to his targets. Meanwhile Dan was working his wheat farm and was the only one not involved in the 'Creature Cold War" . Finally Sly goes on a purge and goes to kill all of the other Creatures except for Jordan who gave him his iron to survive due to someone (Jordan) taking his iron from his shop. Luckily for everyone else, the sun was up before Sly could finish his purge. In the next session, after Sly found out they were living in an island with limited resources, he went on adventure to find new land. Sly was able to find a huge chunk of land and along with Nova (who teleported) went exploring and committed genocide to the pigs to take their meat (Nova later abused and hanged pigs with rope in the next episodes). Meanwhile Aleks adds to his hotel and expanded it. After a while Sly got bored and teleported back to the main island with Nova still stuck and basically defenseless. He finally decides to start mining and eventually finds diamonds. Sly, on the other hand, makes a nether portal and an enchantment table but does not allow anyone to use it. In the end Nova teleports back and, along with Kootra, was allowed a stay in Aleks' resort. In the fifth session of TreeTopia, Sp00n joins Kootra, Nova, and Dan as they prepare to go the Nether (without Sly's permission.) Sp00n does not actually go to the Nether, much to Nova's dismay, and instead builds a sand castle/house. The session is also notable for Nova building his Torture Emporium to hang his animals and making the Ender Chest. In the sixth and last session, Sly trolls Nova by putting a bunch of trees around the communal tree. Then Dan started a forest fire that destroyed a huge amount of trees. Sly also threatens the others with his many Iron Golems. In the MineCon Creature Panel, Sly's tree was destroyed by Kootra, Aleks, and Nova for "taking advantage" of them. Unknown to Sly, the group had recorded together while he was away. As part of their panel the Creatures showed Jordan, Aleks and James griefing and destroying the Deku Tree with TNT, shortly followed by the Aleksandr Resort and the Communal Tree. After Sly had calmed down Jordan confirmed he had backed up the map and the Deku Tree was safe. Second World The group (including Seamus) reappeared next session, confused and irate, finding themselves on an unfamiliar map. Jordan sheepishly admits to not backing up the map before the events of Sly's Minecon Suprise, but advertises the fact that the world is now 1.7 and amplified. The rest of the group turned on him, with James appointing himself 'supervisor' to Jordan, forcing him to make a Creature Carl statue as punishment. Sly moves into a swamp biome to make a farm, and James and Aleks become neighbors in a desert biome. Dan makes yet another shit-shack, with Seamus being the only one to actually make a treehouse. Dan chose to make Jordan a house out of dirt and gravel. Kootra is forced by James to stop building the 'grotesque' monument out of dirt, and has to use brown wool instead. As Jordan starts his sheep farm, grass creeps over the monument making it look like a moldy turd, which Seamus notices. Tensions also mount between Aleks and Nova as they continue to build their houses, with Nova breaking his promise to come weaponless to a cave Aleks was mining to deliver a compass. They then engage in a "fight to the death", with Aleks coming out the victor. Meanwhile, Seamus and Dan have to defend their houses multiple times from attacking mobs, with Dan complaining about how creepers seem to lunge now. Kootra goes off on his own lets play, trying to find a jungle to obtain some cocoa beans to dye his sheep brown so he can improve the Creature Carl monument and finally be allowed to make his own tree and be released from the slavery. Tensions rise further as Aleks and James' continued extensions bring about dispute about property boundaries. Dan offers to become a surveyor to resolve the issue. Dan also teams up with Seamus to defend his house from an attacking witch. The tension between Aleks and James increases further to the point that Dan the Property Manager has to be called in to decide on property boundaries with assistance from Seamus. Dan eventually gives James what he wants, as he now has "more land than Aleks". Eventually the hotel foundations Aleks is building results in the ground in front of James' house being dug away, leaving a giant pit outside his front door. James furiously calls Dan in for an emergency, who allows Aleks to continue building with James having to forfeit the front four blocks of his house. Kootra, much to the surprise of the others, then manages to find diamonds which he found inside a cave. Later on in the session, James' luck seems to rise, as he ends up finding diamonds too in a cave Aleks had previously searched. Meanwhile, Jordan continues his search for a jungle to acquire cocoa beans, Seamus dies by a creeper explosion yet manages to retrieve his stuff, and Sly manages to find a dungeon, but is unable to search through its contents, as Jordan ends the session soon after. The next session begins with just Kootra, Dan, James, and Seamus, while Aleks and Sly are not present. James finds a black and white horse and decides to name it "World Peace" before temporarily holding it in Jordan's sheep pen. Meanwhile, while venturing, they find another black and white horse that is identical to World Peace but deduces that it's an imposter and represents World Chaos instead and was swiftly murdered by Nova. On the other hand, Seamus is having trouble finding a decent cave and only finds iron and coal, but manages to find some gold before the episode ends, something even Dan has not accomplished due to him staying in his Shit Shack 2.0 for a long time. Jordan and James headed to a ravine Jordan found earlier to acquire obsidian to craft an enderchest however, they needed to retrieve a blaze rod and Nova immediately proposed to also build an enchanting table "For The Group", as well as a Nether Portal, just to spite Sly's previous 'pay to enter' Portal. The duo eventually found Obsidian and dug out lots of it, as well as a few diamonds and gold. Meanwhile, on the surface, Dan decides to go outside his home and ventured in a cave. He ran into immediate problems, but eventually struck gold and iron. Seamus, on the other hand, calmly worked on his treehouse, working diligently to get his roof done as Nova and Kootra eventually arise from the cave and regrouped in the sheep pen. Dan, still lost in his cave, gets attacked by creepers and zombies all the while Seamus, the only one not adventuring, continues working on his house. Seamus is thriving while building his tree, and receives some gold nuggets from James by selling him apples, who is struggling to tame World Peace, which he brought gloating after trying to suffocate his tamer.]]back to the Desert Rose. After failing to tame the horse using apples, which he paid to get from Seamus, James realizes he needs to ride World Peace, and he manages to do so, but while World Peace runs into a wall to suffocate both itself and James. Meanwhile, after Jordan teleported to Dan, they have a long adventure through a cave system, Jordan still searching for cocoa beans. His luck begins to show, as he quickly finds diamonds and other materials in a chest. He soon "loses his sanity" after becoming lost. Dan struggles to defend himself after having a near death experience with a creeper and other hostile mobs. Dan resurfaces soon after, finding himself lost in a desert biome, saying that he entered Mordor by accident. He then used his tp to move to James and goes back to his shack where he arranges his findings. Jordan also eventually makes his way to the surface, appearing adjacent to Dan's shack, and swiftly makes his way back to his sheep pen. Before the session ends, James decides to build the nether portal with the obsidian he mined. In the next episode, the Creatures host an hour and a half long TreeTopia Christmas Special. Like the Halloween Special, the group has a building contest, in which the Creatures build to see who can create the best creation. Jordan and James decided to "conjoin" their creations to build one big "festive" Christmas tree, in which James returned to his animal-hanging roots by making "live ornaments" out of pigs. Sly built a Santa statue in which he was bending over to "relieve himself" while vomiting. Seamus built a festive Festivus pole in which he built an orphan memorial on top. Finally, Dan built a Christmas tree with a Star of David on top, and a Cross on top of that. Deciding that people may deem the creations (particularly Dan's) too offensive, they decide to destroy them all through TNT. Aleks was not present during the event, as he was on vacation to spend Christmas with family/friends. Sly nearly got away with placing diamond blocks around his creation for him to mine after the event was over. However, he was caught by James, who promptly destroyed them. In the next session Dan, Sly, Jordan and Seamus return. Sly continues to run around and build his farmstead and Dan continues to work on his land. Seamus and Jordan go "spelunking" (as Jordan calls it), and manage to find a mine. After a little bit, lag begins to set in, and Jordan is killed by some zombies after killing a witch. Seconds later, Dan is killed by a zombie, who he believes isn't attacking him, but it turns out that wasn't the case. Seamus is left to fend for himself down in the mine as Jordan teleports back to him. And then, suddenly, the server, along with the host, crashes. Jordan then agrees to give Sly a diamond when the server comes back. The next session begins with Aleks meandering the Creature office, apologizing because he deleted his entire point of view from that session, possibly for a specific reason, then James can be seen walking through a door and calling him an asshole, only till the session then can we find out the reason. As the session starts, Aleks and James return and the original team of the second world is reunited. The sessions proceed as usual with everyone talking over each other, Jordan teleporting to Seamus because they are "spelunking buddies", Dan attending to his newly built farm and James building a property line between his and Aleks' property. Then Sly mentioned he has seen a demographic of each Creature's property and Sly's farm/tree/base is represented by China and Aleks, of course, is represented by Russia. While he is reluctant to enter "China", an unsuspecting James, because he needs to use Sly's enchanting table, is killed by a zombie. Nova then retrieves his stuff and leaves, as he lost much of his experience. Later on the session, Dan's house accidentally catches on fire. With the help of James and Sly acting as the fire marshal, the house is saved. Meanwhile, Kootra searches for a jungle biome by sailing on a boat. Soon after James helps Dan, James asks Aleks if he can have permission to be on his hotel and co-build Walmart. Aleks refuses and states that he is going to kill him. James then tells Aleks to fight in an arena. Aleks proceeds to enchant his iron sword and then wagers with James. If Aleks wins, he becomes the owner of the Desert Rose, but if James wins, he is allowed on to Aleks' hotel. Both Sly and Seamus want to see them battle, and offers to pay gold nuggets to the host of the battle. After short preparation for both James and Aleks, the two enter Dan's arena (his chicken pen) and started the duel after everyone arrived. The battle began with Aleks building a pedestal and pouring down lava from a bucket. James managed to knock Aleks off his stone pedestal and then they both catch on fire. James managed to survive long enough to kill Aleks before he himself burned to death, winning the duel. Aleks was not happy with the defeat, he poured lava in the hotel to the point James had Sly rescue him. Aleks left most of it to James (apart from a closet). James got rescued by China (Sly) and hired a hoe for Aleks. The whore gave Aleks AI-ds (Play on the words AIDS and AI), she has however since disappeared. Sly asked James to open the Great Walk Way of China, he accepted, but Aleks stepped in and did it him self. After Aleks got killed by Sly for what he had done. Sly, Seamus and James all stole from his dropped items. Aleks by then was quiet and meant he was up to no good. He set the walk way on fire and is perused by Sly, this ended the episode on a cliffhanger. Fire then spread on Seamus' forest and almost his tree house. Fire was put down by James and Sly. Sly then kills Aleks. Because of that, Aleks leaves the room. Later on, Seamus puts pressure plates and TNT in front of the door of Aleks' closet. No one stepped on it yet. Session ends with James getting sugar cane from Sly and Seamus getting enchantment of knockback and fire aspect. Aleks was homeless, hiding in Dan's house. Dan noticed him and he gave him a diamond and "starter kit". Aleks asked Seamus if he can rent a room in his treehouse. Seamus agrees and gets gold as payment. James convinced Seamus to hire him as an insurer/guard and watches Aleks to prevent him from vandalizing Seamus's house. Annoyed by this, Aleks leaves. Meanwhile, Jordan was still looking for jungle biomes and brown sheep. Aleks then leaves Seamus' place, because James was watching him the entire time. He is now again homeless. Jordan then finally finds two brown sheep and barters with James for a little bit before starting to breed them with James. Using Dan's generous starter kit, Aleks ventures out and discovered a snowy mountain high above all surrounding land. He names it "Mount Saint Honolulu" and claims it as his home. As James prepares to leave Jordan's faraway sheep pen, he is teleported back by Dan. Sly continues to add to his property and Seamus searches for more resources in a cave. At the beginning of the next session, Aleks has a nightmare and James suddenly appears in his house. While James was on his way to home, he also discovered, that Mount Saint Honolulu is close to China, so he investigates China for short period of time. Because Sly wasn't in this session, Seamus and Dan went to China to enchant for free. Later on, James goes to the Nether and brings some blaze rods to make a Brewing Stand and also creates an Iron Golem (named Test Subject) to try those potions. Meanwhile, Jordan gives to James 3 diamonds and creates a large amount of brown wool. Shortly when Jordan left, James' Desert Rose somehow exploded. Then a Test Subject walked on the roof, asking for hanging. James hanged him and now, Test Subject is protecting the Desert Rose by doing nothing. Next session, James started to create a "tree" for Desert Rose and Jordan finally starts building a Creature Carl statue. While Aleks is in a cave, searching for resources. Dan was just sitting at his home, sorting items in his chests. James then came up with an idea for a "Community Chest", where Creatures can put items in it and the other Creature can take it for free. He put the chest next to his Nether portal and before he started mining with Dan, he put 2 diamonds in it. Dan took them immediately. Then James immediately leaps off his chest to protect Dan from creepers. The AlphaTopia Special is the one hundred (100) episode that features one session in an alpha state Minecraft world. The episode features the regular Creature cast as they start from scratch in this new world only building one communal tree with branching homes per Creature. Near the end of the episode, the surrounding branches and anything nearby were set aflame and ended everything in chaos with most of the Creatures, except Seamus, vacating the communal tree. The next session proved to be one of the most memorable yet. In this session, all 6 of the regular creatures were together, making it Aleks' first appearance in a while. The session started of peaceful and like usual. The tension rose between Jordan and James, and eventually James uncovered Jordan's chest which the fans had leaked the location of. Contents James stole include diamonds and gold ingots. James escaped into the nether, Jordan then killed all of James' cows, destroyed some crops, and set some TNT (that belonged to James) up with a pressure plate. James was trying to make offers to Jordan to prevent him from jumping on the plate. However, Dan made arguably one of the most controversial moves in TreeTopia History, he ran in asking "What's going on?" while stepping on the pressure plate. Blowing up half of the desert rose. Jordan then went to the Nether, killed James, and collected his stuff back. This episode sparked a lot of fan wars in the comments. Some praised Jordan and Dan, while others stated they despised them. Also, there was a lot of discussion on whether or not Dan purposely stepped on the plate for entertainment/comedic purposes or not. The next sessions were followed by very tragic events. Dan burned down his house because of "mistreatment" of his battle dome, then a feud erupted between Dan and James, that escalated to several deaths, and deaths of Aleks. James burned down Aleks' house. Running Gags *''#Forthegroup, a phrase started by Sly in one of the early sessions, turned into a hashtag that was said by most of the creatures as a way of mocking Sly. *''The Shit Shack, since the first episode, Dan's house he created was dubbed The Shit Shack ''by the other creatures, due to it's brown and window-less appearance. In episode 6, The Shit Shack was destroyed by Bobby Burglar, but Dan decided not to recreate it. After the first world was deleted, Dan recreated his Shit Shack (with windows) in the second world. *Bobby Burglar, a mysterious figure who came into the server and griefed it. It was discovered that he built a house which was dubbed "Bobby Burglar's House" He would be referenced in several later sessions *''Hanging, James started to hang animals in episode 17, and it became one of the biggest gags of the series. He started to hang various animals such as chickens and sheep underneath his Communal Tree while accepting other animals in his Funhouse Freak Show. James confirmed he would bring the hanging room back to the the second world, due to Seamus not being around to see any previous hangings from the first world. *''Vagina (James' specifically), a topic of conversation frequently brought up by James and Sly in the second world, much to the disgust of Aleks. *''_______'s having his own lets play, used when a Creature does their own thing away from the rest of the group, having their own separate solo playthrough. Mostly used by Nova towards Sly. *''"Hello?" is said by Aleks many times, usually when a conversation is so outrageous it is near impossible to understand. It is meant to imitate a Skype call that is low quality, thus it is nearly impossible to understand what is being said. This is started in the episode 36, which was condensed from a two-hour session due to overall poor audio quality and the creatures agreed that they didn't want to torture their viewers with the sub-par sound. From there, saying "Hello?" eventually turned into something said when someone said something shocking, awkward or could be considered offensive. be considered offensive. The gag continued to be used in the following episodes, and also in other series and videos outside the series. * ''#GetAmped, used to make fun of the new amplified map. **''Sly and Kootra sing a duet,'' It's the 1967 Spider-Man cartoon theme song dubbed in with AMPLIFIED. **The Creatures repeatedly refer to problems in world as amplified, such as amplified coal and amplified lag. *''Seamus and his skins'', Seamus changes his skin three times throughout the series, starting as his famous Mario skin, then becoming a turkey, then an intentionally bad looking Santa Claus, and is currently using a skin that looks like him wearing a red shirt with a 1-up Mushroom on it. *''Cocoa Beans,'' Kootra's search for Cocoa Beans is seen since the first world got deleted and the other Creatures are making Kootra build a statue of Creature Carl. Kootra has failed a number of times to get Cocoa beans even when he goes underground in a abandoned mineshaft and tries to search for a jungle. Kootra has since removed the need for Cocoa Beans since finding two brown sheep, which he has began breeding to get brown wool. In the later episodes, Kootra has finally built the Carl, but nobody seemed to like it. *''Spelunking Buddies!, Jordan repeatedly teleporting to Seamus in search of Cocoa Beans in the second world. He began teleporting to Seamus whenever he had found a cave/mineshaft, causing Seamus to attempt to kill Jordan or ask for someone else to teleport him away. *''Countries, Somebody left a comment on an episode of TreeTopia, saying that each creature and their respective house/area represents a country. The countries so far established are China (Sly) Russia (Aleks) and Dubai, UAE (Dan) *''China Prime,'' Sly acts as the leader of China. The jingle "China China Prime China Prime Prime Prime" (and other variants) must be sung for foreigners to enter China, but due to the recent absence of China's leader, China has been infiltrated many times to be used. *''The Property Dispute between James and Aleks, now dispelled due to Aleks being evicted (?) from his home and leaving a closet. *''Vampire Detective, ''The Vampire Detective was the titular role of episode 68 taken on by Aleks. It started when he was in a cave and encountered bats. He took on a persona (which is an obvious parody of Batman) "Vampire Man" and later Vampire Detective. He attempted to solve the mystery of The Desert Rose Explosion, but was ultimately ignored. *''Aleks' Career is Dead/Aleks is poor, said by the Creatures after Aleks lost his ultimate battle against Nova *''Dan and Aleks' story'', the story was explained by Aleks that they met during poker, Dan went along with the gag but said they met at a supermarket. *''Karma is a force that constantly hurts James, due to his previous actions toward Aleks. *''MC Railman, Aleks rap persona that he portrayed when collecting rails. Creature Occupations Kootra: Future Hitman''; formerly 'Servant/Slave (Second world);' Hitman/Salesman (First World)'' In the first world, Kootra started off as a Hitman, who allowed other creatures to put hits on anyone who did something deserving of payback. He had also been a salesman, selling various supplies to James or anyone who needed anything In the second world he has lost all respect due to deleting the first world and has now become a slave to the others. His only job is to create a Creature Carl statue out of brown wool which he has yet to complete. To acquire the wool needed for the statue, he created a sheep pen. He has been looking for cocoa beans for many sessions to color the wool. He didn't find Cocoa Beans, instead he found a brown sheep and bred it to produce brown wool and has built the Carl, so his slavery is over. He has said he will be doing his hitman business again. Danz Newz: Criminal/''Chicken Farmer (Second world); formerly Arena Host/''Property Manager/Town Crier (second world);' Bread Salesman/Chicken Farmer (First world)'' In the first world, Dan started by creating a "Shit Shack", which was a house that lacked a roof and windows. After the world was griefed, he decided against building it again and started making a new house, further away from the Communal Tree and everyone. He also started giving out free bread to the rest. It wasn't until a later session where he started to charge for his bread (after gold nuggets were established as the currency), though he has offered very good deals for the price of very little. He also had a very large chicken pen with hundreds of chicken by his house, something he is known for doing in the past. Aleks dubbed Dan as the richest man in the game due to the large amount of resources he had amassed. In the second world, he has recreated his "Shit Shack", however this time it had windows. He has now built an actual tree on top of it, as well as a chicken pen underground and a battle dome on top. During James and Aleks' dispute over their property boundaries, Dan became the Property Manager to resolve the issues. In both worlds, it has become apparent that he hates the night and constantly spends the night in his bed, spamming snoring noises in the chat, often interrupting the nightly skirmishes the rest have. SlyFoxHound: '' Emperor of China/Triad leader/Farmer/Salesman (Second world); formerly Store Owner/Salesman/Hitman (First world)'' Sly is the most mischievous of the group. In the first world, he did several devious deeds to other creatures such as letting creepers and zombies in Dan's house, killing his chickens, vandalizing establishments (breaking Aleks' hotel's glass windows) and stealing sheep from James. He owned a shop loaded with goods (some of which taken from the guys themselves), and would sell/trade them for various items before the currency was established. He also had a Nether Portal and an enchanting table in his shop which he charges for using. It seems that he is continuing his work in the second world. He has started making a farm and also started reconstruction of his Deku Tree, which he first made in the first world. He has been dubbed a "Minecraft Pro" by the group, due to achieving so much in a small amount of time. In episode 41, Sly revealed he was the owner of all caves and everything inside of them by signing papers with Notch and Jeb. ImmortalHD: Retired Rapper/''Hermit/Rebel; formerly ''''Vampire" Detective/Cop/Cole Miner/Beggar'/Head Fireman/Hotel Operator (Second World); Hotel manager (First world)'' In the first world Immortal operated a hotel, the "Aleksandr Resort". He charged customers for stays and gave each one a complimentary apple, supplied by Dan. He has a thick Russian accent and has been claimed to be very dumb and naive by the other creatures. In the second world, he has started recreating his hotel underground in a desert, cutting into James' property in the process. After losing a fight with Nova, Immortal was forced to abandon his hotel and was forced to live in a closet. Immortal soon decided to become a rebel against China and the other Creatures. Soon after, he discovered Mount Saint Honolulu and claimed the mountain as his. He has had many self employed jobs, such as a Cop and coal miner. He is currently a retired rapper under the name MCRailMan or MCRails. UberHaxorNova:'' Sand Digger/Drug Dealer/Insurance Salesman/Fire Marshal Formerly; Deputy Fire Marshal/Supervisor/Future Animal Hanger/Pimp (Second world); "Animal Hanger" (First world)'' Nova didn't establish a "real" occupation in the first world, due to the rest doing individual gathering for the group, but was known for tying animals with his ropes, and hanging them in his "dungeon" basement. He had a sheep, several chickens and a cow. He was often abused and griefed by the others (mostly Sly) and also puts on "shows" with his animals. In the second world he became a supervisor for Kootra, to make sure he works as a punishment for deleting the first world. Along with making a desert house, Nova revealed he would recreate the hanging room (due to Seamus being absent and missing out on the fun Nova has had). He and Aleks often had disputes about their property lines. He is currently a drug dealer, so fat having only a few sales. SSoHPKC: Bomb Squad Leader/'Landlord (Second world); formerly "Pet Sitter" (First world) '' Appeared only in the first two sessions of the first world. In that time the only things he did was look after Sly's pet cat and build a house on top of a jungle tree in Kootra's old treetop location. In the second world, he was one of the first to successfully create a tree, as the others were goofing around. He frequently mines in cave system with Kootra tagging along, much to his annoyance. Seamus would soon take on the occupation as a Landlord after Immortal was forced to leave his home and asked Seamus to live in his house Seamus would later start a bomb squad that involved him rigging TNT next to pressure plates and defusing them for a fee. Sp00nerism: ''Occupation yet established '' Appeared in the fifth session of the first world, did not achieve much, besides building a sand house and staying in the overworld while the rest of the Creatures venture into the Nether. He has yet to make an appearance in the second world and is unlikely to. Notable Creature Relationships Within the series, the creatures have developed various relationships with eachother. These can be negative, positive, or both. Nova and Kootra James and Jordan have one of the more well known relationships in TreeTopia. Throughout the series, they have been friends a few times, but for the most part rivals. They have killed eachother more than probably any other two creatures. The most notable fall out was when James stole the items (such as gold and diamonds) in Jordan's hidden chest (the location was leaked to James via the fans) this then triggered one of the most intense moments of the series, which escalated with Jordan slaughtering James cows, and placing TNT with a pressure plate. It was eventually triggered by Dan, blowing up a good portion of James' home, the rose. The next session, Jordan helped James rebuild the rose. However, while Jordan was taking too long in the mine, James said that if Jordan didn't come back in a minute to help, he would kill him. James then consumed a fire restiance potion, placed lava, and TP'd Jordan to him. Jordan killed James with his sword, and died in the lava. Then a "riot" occured. Dan put a bounty on Jordan, and he was killed multiple times. Immortal and Nova Immortal and Nova have always been at eachothers throats, but mainly from the start of the second world. Their feud led to the creation of the battle dome (in the battle dome) In which James beat Aleks. They are so far the only two creatures so far to fight in a battle dome. At the start of the 2nd world they both wanted the same land, they settled this by spliting the land. However the session after they started arguing, it came to the point where they had to have Danz as the property manager. Even with Danz, Nova and Immortal couldn't continue, and so they had a duel in Danz Chicken Pen. Nova one the fight and therefore started to build a Walmart with Immortal, but on the other side Immortal was not happy and filled his house with lava. After this, Immortal became homeless and decided to be a rebel. He purchased a room at Seamus' tree but was watched by Nova at all times. When Immortal moved to make his new home there was very little problems. This was until Nova and Kootra's fight when he took Kootra's side and killed Nova. Once Immoral was away editing First Five Nova went in creative an put chickens in his house for revenge. Conflict started again when Nova burned down his house, Immortal has his revenge by stealing Nova's House (the Desset Rose). Creature Pets *''Whiskers (1st World), was the first pet in Treetopia. He was owned by Sly but was commonly looked after by Seamus (when he was there). He was erased when Kootra forgot to back up the world. *''Carlito (1st World/2nd World), Sly's Iron Golem bodyguard and friend. Sly would often use Carlito to intimidate other creatures into making deals. (Carlito was erased when Kootra forgot to back up the world). However, in the 2nd world there was a festive Carlito hanging from Sly's Creative Tree. Sly said himself that it was Carlito or a relative of Carlito. Carlito would be referenced in later episodes, mostly The Creatures calling any iron golem they encounter Carlito. In the 23rd session it was revealed that China Prime is populated by Carlitos *World Peace (2nd World), Nova's black and white horse that represents racial, gender, and age equality. He was later murdered by Danz. *Numerous counts of ''unnamed animals (Nova's and Sly's hanging victims) (1st World/2nd World) *''Butch Cassidy (2nd World),'' Kootra, while out adventuring for cocoa beans, found a pack of wolves, but for some reason and lack of bones, only tamed one, naming it Butch, which Dan finalized with Cassidy (a reference to the Old West outlaw Butch Cassidy). He is either dead or is sitting somewhere between spawn and Kootra's brown sheep pen *''Frank & Herbert (2nd World), two of Aleks' chicks. He kept them in his rented room in Seamus' tree. James called them ''Gerbert & Hamburger. ''They were brutally murdered by James, along with Seamus' only chicken. *''Test Subject aka Golem Man (2nd World), an iron golem who James uses as a test subject for potions. Imprisoned around a fence next to a water tank, it frequently escapes its cage and makes James rage. It is now an ornament for James' front door after being hanged over the unfinished front wall of the Desert Rose. He is killed by Kootra in episode 97. *''The Chosen One (2nd World)'' — Sly's color changing "jeb_" sheep *''Grumm (2nd World)'' — Sly's upside down horse Lodgings and Monuments (1st World) Locations and buildings are: *The Communal Tree AKA Nova's House (burnt down) *Sly's Shop and Deku Tree (burnt down) *The Aleksandr resort 1 & 2 (1 was burnt down) *Dan's "Shit Shack" *Seamus' Treehouse (Kootra's old house) *Kootra's New Treehouse *Bobby Burglar's House *Sp00n's "Sand Castle" House *Nova's hanging room Halloween Special Monuments *Jordan's "Dry Bones" *Dan's "Punisher Logo" *Nova's "Funhouse Freak Show" *Immortal's Spooky House "The Haunted Horror House of Horror" (purchased by Kootra, who later sold it to James) *Sly's Nightmare Before Christmas mountain "Christina Squiggle Mountain" *Sp00n's Spooky Sandcastle (Nova put a Jack-o-Lantern on Sp00n's castle) Lodgings and Monuments (2nd World) World Generation *AMPLIFIED world itself *The absence of Jungle biomes *Mineshafts without Cocoa Beans *AMPLIFIED Village *Mountain Saint Honolulu *Mountain Saint Helen (active volcano) *The Nether Fortress Property *Roads (Connecting Seamus' tree, Dan's tree, the Nether Portal, the Desert Rose and the Great Walkway of China) *Charity Chest *Minecart System that Jordan proposed, runs on the bridge of opportunity. * 'Bridge of Opportunity', links Jordan, James, and Dan's houses. *Two Carl's Nether Portals (one is destroyed) Dan's *Shit shack 2.0/Tree (destroyed, rebuilding possibly in progress) *Chicken Pen/Battle Arena *Wheat farm *Dungeon Storage Room *Dan's BattleDome Nova's *The Desert Rose (Work In progress), ''inside: **Cow pen (Cows killed by Jordan) **Chicken pen (Chicken's let lose by various, and killed by Dan) **Carrot&Wheat farm **Drug Lab (possibly destroyed) *The Nether Portal ''(destroyed) *Hotel Hava Underground Edition (formerly belonged to Aleks) was under several phases of Construction, Destruction, and Restruction, was won by Nova during the "fight of the properties" inside Danz' chicken arena. It has since been unused and claimed to be haunted. *Immortal's closet (formerly Aleks') *Walmart (Work in progress) Aleks' *Aleksandr Mansion on Mountain Saint Honalulu (Set value of 8,000 Gold nuggets by Aleks and 3,000 Gold nuggets by Jordan) (half burnt down by Nova) *Cobblestone bridge between Mountain Saint Honalulu and Mountain Saint Helen *Wheat Farm *Water Lift/'''Elevator *Closet (in his old house) *Desset Rose (Nova's House; stollen) Sly's (of China) *Wheat, Melon and Pumpkin Farm *Chicken Pen/House/Tower *Underground Enchantment Room *Deku Tree 2.0 ''(Work In progress) *The Great Walkway of China *China China Cave China Cave Cave Cave *China Prime Lounge *China Prime Flag (Started making the Japanese flag, then changed it to the correct one) *China Prime Wall (Work in progress) Kootra's *The Dirt Creature Carl Monument which was built next to Seamus' house, but was eventually taken back by nature (Seamus' trees). *Sheep Pen *Faraway Sheep Pen for Brown Sheep (with an underground shack and a farm) Seamus' *"Hardcore" Treehouse *Melon farm *Forest (half burnt down by Aleks and Dan) *"Berlin" Wall Proposed monuments/features. *James had stated multiple times that he plans to find a horse, tame it, and name him Karma, to go along with World Peace. *A path that will link Aleksandr Mansion with the other creature's houses. Destroyed Monuments *"Crack Shack" AKA Slave House (built by Danz) which is now not in use for the fact that Kootra blew it up with a baby fart in Ep.95 of Treetopia, as a symbol of his freedom. *The Meow Tree (Set Value of 800 Gold nuggets by Jordan, ceremonially burned) *The Wool Creature Carl Monument, built by server slave Jordan in the desert in between all the homes out of brown wool. His left leg is destroyed by creepers and Bomb Squad's TNT (Set Value of -100 Gold Nuggets by Jordan; burnt down by Sly) *"Shit Shack" 2.0, later known as just Danz's tree (burnt down by Dan, rebuilding process my occur) Special Trees Christmas *James and Kootra's "Siamese/Conjoined Tree" (Destroyed) *Seamus' Festivus "Tree Pole" (Destroyed) *Dan's "Coexisting tree" (Destroyed) *Sly's "Vomiting and Pooping Santa" (Destroyed) Note: All of the Creatures Christmas monuments were destroyed so that no one could steal any materials that were spawned while in Creative Mode. It was revealed at the end that Sly had spawned in a bunch of diamonds and Iron Golems to use during the normal sessions, but Kootra and James blew it up with the rest of the monuments. AlphaTopia In the 100th episode special, AlphaTopia, there was no set goal for a tree. In the end a giant mass "communal tree" was created, with creatures bulding their own small houses within it. Later, it was destroyed as most of it was burned with lava. Episodes Trivia *Sp00n was the editor of the first part (1-60) of the series. Danz and Kootra were the editors after. Spencer is the current editor. *The currency is gold nuggets. **"Seamus Bucks" (Iron Ingots) were also used as a legit currency. **Diamonds were also used as currency, but since ep. 67, Diamond charges are illegal. Some of the Creatures have tried to come up with a conversion from Diamonds to Gold Nuggets. Later on they seem to forget about the ilegalty of Diamonds *The name "TreeBoot" was an idea of Dan (known for his puns), however, none of the other creatures liked the name, except Seamus. **Dan has suggested to call the second world "TreeSet." The name got the same reaction. Dan then stated that since he is the one who uploads the videos, he will put Treeset in the descriptions. *All of the current creatures have been on the series except Ze, and it is unknown if he will ever participate in the series due to his schedule or time. *Each episode has a unique title based on an event or something said in that given episode **All the creatures that have appeared in the series names have appeared in at least one title of an episode *The series is home to the famous Creature hashtag: "For the group!". *In TreeTopia, Creatures have mentioned and referenced many other series including Minecraft Daily, Asgard, Supercast, Minecraft Marriage The orignal Treehouse, Minecraft Adventures,The Ex-Communicated Series and Hershel's Land (Ironically Dan's chicken breeding addiction has returned). * In the second world, Kootra became the town slave after he deleted the previous world and was required to build a statue of Creature Carl, and couldn't return to regular life until he was done. He settled on using brown wool instead of coca beans. ** He originally began making a dirt Carl, which was quickly 'reclaimed by nature' due to Kootra not working on it. The dirt turned into grass blocks and Seamus placed saplings on it which quickly grew into trees. ** In episode 61 he acquired two brown sheep and bred them. ** In episode 70, he finally started building the Creature Carl. *In the first world, Sly built the Spiral Hill (even though Sly did not remember the hill's name) from The Nightmare Before Christmas Film, for the Halloween Special. *In the Sly's Surprise video, it has been shown that Sly's tree was indeed the Deku Tree from Legend of Zelda. *Dan is the only Creature who appeared in every episode of the series **Nova was in every episode in the first world, Kootra never missed a session in the second world. **Sly has had the most breaks from the series, whereas Sp00n has had the longest break/absence from the series, which was a title previous held by Seamus. *Early on in the first world Aleks' hotel was burnt down, though the POV at that moment didn't show who the culprit was. The YouTube comment section contained much debate about whether it was Seamus or Sly, though Aleks griefed James instead. The Creatures did confirm that Seamus was the one responsible, but before the release of that episode, around the 19:40 mark of TreeTopia Ep 8, in Seamus' inventory, there is a flint and steel with one use on it. To prove that point, at the beginning of the 35th episode, while the group are arguing at Jordan for losing the map, Seamus says "Where's the hotel I burnt down?", he himself confirming it. **Seamus continued to troll Aleks by planting some TNT in his closet (which was accidentally triggered by James and was blamed on Sly) and by paying James to watch him while Aleks stayed at Seamus' home. *There have been tiny references to the past TreeHouse series, like Nova mentioning Sp00n's birthday cake/surprise, as well as the recurring theme of each player getting "one TP" per session. Another of these references is Kootra wanting to build a rail system similar to the one on the first map. *Kootra, Dan, Sly, and Seamus are known as the "boring crew" of TreeTopia, and also the musical group. **The gag "Boring Crew" would be used by The Creatures in other forms outside of TreeTopia, when a group of creatures (who are for the most part unpopular in the form of video) come together. For instance Dan and Jordan call themselves the "boring stream crew" since they get the least views. *The outro music is "Hummingbird (feat. Augustus Ghost)" by Tut Tut Child. *There has never been a session of Treetopia recorded where 3 or fewer Creatures are present. Each session has contained at least 4. *It has taken Kootra a total of 35 episodes to actually begin building the Carl, a point which is half of the entire series. *Jordan accidentally revealed in his MLG Minecraft series that he got over 50 experience in TreeTopia, before realizing that point hadn't been uploaded yet. He also revealed there had been a 4-hour session, which was the 20th session. *It was revealed in Creature Talk ep.95, that the group might do a a spin-off series called AlphaTopia where they would return to playing Minecraft in alpha. The fans in the chat reacted positively, and want to see this happen. James wrote it down so they "wouldn't forget." **AlphaTopia would become a reality in the Treehouse 100th Episode Special, where the Creatures made a treehouse in Minecraft Version Alpha 1.1.2. *Currently the 20th recording session is the longest session of the series with 12 episodes in total. *In Episode 92 Dan and Jordan jokingly stated they would like to do a TreeTopia Musical, as well as a TR4PVILLE musical. *Kootra and Dan announced that on Friday June 27th the finale of TreeTopia will be uploaded. **They also stated that new Minecraft series would come in the future, which may or may not include mods. Gallery of Locations (1st World) communaltree.png|Distant View of the "Communal Tree" Alexs resort.JPG|" The Aleksandr Resort" view from the "The Communal Tree" shit shak.JPG|Danz's "Shit Shack" from a Distant View koots tree.JPG|Outside Kootra's treehouse the entrance of shop.JPG|the entrance to sly's shop SPOON HOSE.JPG|Sp00n's house from a distant view slytree.PNG|Sly's tree Kootra's dry bones.JPG|Kootra's dry bones Scull.PNG|Dan's "Punisher Logo" Swiggel.PNG|Christina Squiggle Mountain hose of horr.PNG|Aleks' Haunted Horror House of Horror Gallery of Locations (2nd World) Thatscarl.jpg|Incomplete Dirt Carl statue from Seamus' Treehouse Seamustreehouse.jpg|Seamus' Treehouse Nova's House (treetopia).png|Nova's "Desert Rose" house Picture 5.png|Kootra's Sheep Pen slymonument.jpg|Sly's Santa Monument ff.PNG|AlphaTopia Creatures Nova Tree 1.PNG|Nova (Session 1) DanzTree1.PNG|Danz (Session 1) Slytree 1.PNG|Sly (Session 1) SSohtree.PNG|Seamus (Session 1) Immortaltree.PNG|Immortal (Session 1) Thumbnails TreeTopia1to71.jpg|TreeTopia thumbnail used in episodes 1-71. ep72.jpg|TreeTopia thumbnail used in episodes 72-99, 101-present HallowenSpecial.jpg|Hallowen Special SlysSuprise.jpg|Minecon Sly's Suprise ChristmasSpecial.jpg|Christmas Special alphatopia.jpg|AlphaTopia 100th episode special Sources * TreeTopia Playlist Category:Series Category:TreeTopia Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:TreeHouse Category:Ongoing series Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Series starting in 2013